Night Shift at King Pig's 2
Night Shift at King Pig's 2 is a FNaF fangame based off Angry Birds. It's the sequel to Night Shift at King Pig's, and it was made by FazbearFreak. Story The player plays as a Minion Pig who has been tasked with stealing the Angry Birds' eggs. However, the birds keep watch of their eggs from 12 AM to 6 AM, so the player must survive these hours without being caught by the birds. Enemies Red Red is the main antagonist of this game. He starts moving on Night 2, and he starts on the Bird Nest camera. After leaving the Bird Nest, he will move into Chuck's Zone, the River, and then the Hideout Exit 01. After leaving Hideout Exit 01, he will appear in front of the player. They must put on the Mighty Mask to send him back to the Bird Nest. Otherwise, Red will attack at a random point. The Blues The Blues start moving on Night 3. If the player keeps the Monitor up for too long, The Blues will force it down and disable it's usage for 10–20 seconds. Unlike the first game, The Blues CANNOT kill the player. Chuck Chuck starts moving on Night 2, and he starts on the Chuck's Zone camera. Checking the Chuck's Zone camera while Chuck is there will slow him down. After leaving the camera, he will appear in the Office Path. The player must shine the flashlight on him to stop him from attacking. Bomb Bomb starts moving on Night 5, and he starts on the River camera. After leaving, he will move to the Bird Nest, then the Slingshot Area. When Bomb is in the Slingshot Area, the player must shut off the camera to scare Bomb off. Otherwise, he will launch into the Office and explode in the player's face. This will disable the use of the Flashlight and Monitor for the rest of the night, but will not kill the player. However, after Bomb explodes, it is very likely that the player will be killed by another enemy. Matilda Matilda starts moving on Night 1, and she starts on the River Camera. After leaving, she will move to the Slingshot Camera, the Bird Nest, then the Hideout Area 02. After leaving that camera, she will appear in front of the player. The player must put on the Mighty Mask to get her to leave. Hal Hal starts moving on Night 4, and he starts on the Slingshot Area camera. After leaving, he will move into the Bush camera. If the player hears Hal in the camera, they must put on the Mighty Mask until Hal leaves. Otherwise, he will attack. Terence Terence starts "moving" on Night 1. At random points, he will appear in front of the player. They must then put on the Mighty Mask to get Terence to leave. Otherwise, he will attack. Bubbles Bubbles starts moving on Night 4. He starts on the Candy Bucket camera, and when he leaves, he will appear under the desk. If the player sees Bubbles under the desk, they must put on the Mighty Mask until he leaves. Otherwise, Bubbles will inflate, blocking the Flashlight's beam for one in-game hour. This leaves the player vulnerable to Chuck's attack. Stella Stella starts moving on Night 3. She starts on the River camera, and then moves into the Slingshot Area. If the player does not shut off the Slingshot Area camera, Stella will disable the use of the Mighty Mask for one in-game hour. Mighty Eagle Mighty Eagle starts moving on Night 5. Sometimes, a sardine can will appear on the desk. The player must then shine the Flashlight on the Office Path to stop the Mighty Eagle from attacking. Nights Instead of a phone call being played every night, the player can read an journal entry about which birds will be active on that night. Night 1 "MATILDA (Eggus Explodus): Not very hostile. Tries to attack from Hideout Exit 02. Put the Mighty Mask on if she sees you." "TERENCE (Growlus Silentus): Very quiet. Seems to be able to teleport. Put the Mighty Mask on if he sees you. This is one of the easier nights. The player does not need to use the cameras (which is needed to trigger Terence's attack). All they have to do is watch out for Matilda. Night 2 "RED (Angrius Busius): Leader of the birds? Attacks from Hideout Exit 02. Put the Mighty Mask on if he sees you." "CHUCK (Speedius Runnius): Fast. Seems to dislike Mighty Eagle. Doesn't like light." The player also doesn't need to check the cameras on this night. They just need to look out for Matilda and Red. Shining the Flashlight on the Office Path is also necessary. Night 3 "BLUES (Tripus Brothus): Work in groups. Don't like being ignored." "STELLA (Pinkus Fiestus): Likes to blow bubbles. Likes slingshots. Try turning off the Slightshot Area camera." Checking the camera becomes necessary from this night on. The player also has to look out for the Blues. Night 4 "HAL (Greenus Boomerangus): May appear in disabled camera. Use the Mighty Mask if you want to be safe." "BUBBLES (Orangus Expandus): Is able to inflate. Likes candy. Use the Mighty Mask if he sees you." Checking the Bush camera becomes necessary on this night. The player must also look under their desk for Bubbles. Night 5 "BOMB (Fusus Explodus): Has a fuse for a head feather. Check the Slingshot Area camera." "MIGHTY EAGLE (???): Not much is know about him. Try to use the- *hard-to-read writing*" This is the hardest canon night. Keep an eye out for Bomb and the Mighty Eagle. Beating this night will earn the player a star on the title screen. Night 6 "Hello. I am *hard to read text*, writer of this journal. I'm writing this because it's not long before *hard to read text*. I hope you learned something from my journals. Please tell *hard to read text* to stay safe. Goodbye." This is the Custom Night of the game. You can customize each animatronic's AI. Beating 10/20 mode will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Trivia * It is unknown who wrote the journal the player uses. * Hal is the only character who goes to on the disabled Bush camera. * If Bomb attacks twice in one night, his second attack WILL kill the player. * If Bomb disables the Monitor, the Blues and Terence will stop attacking for the rest of the night. * Despite the game being called "Night Shift at King Pig's 2", you aren't working at King Pig's castle. Instead, you're hiding in the bushes near the birds' nest. Category:Games